Hanaguro
"The Jewel of the Green Land." Three rivers flow through the city, fueling it with trade and transport while stout walls and fortifications protect its denizens from any external threat. The city founded by the Tamiyo has many nicknames and earned praise from both natives of the River as foreigners. Surrounding Land Lush meadow and fields are being used for agriculture as small hamlets are even founded to serve as homes for the farmers and those who live in the countryside near Hanaguro. There are various posts and towers that are being manned by troops that oversee the security outside the city's wall. Hanaguro can be only approached over land by either from the Western or Eastern Gate. The stout defences are manned by disciplined Imperial troops and with the addition of the two rivers that flow through the city, it is hard to enter the city from land from any other point. Approaching and trying to enter the city by water can only be done from the northern and southern direction. These waterways are secured by many chains that can be lifted and strained to blockade any vessel from entering too far into the city. With many guards stationed, the traffic over water seems to be anything but faster than over land. The Western Side When somebody passes the western gate, they will be greeted with the bustling activity of the establishments that are located in the middle section of the district. Here many workshops and other establishments focused on a large diversity of trade are located. From smiths to cloth weavers. Here many products are being produced or refined into end results, that is then being sold to the locals or being exported to other cities or regions of the Empire. One of the largest and most known establishment is the Danjuro Forge. The Danjuro are a few families who have focused on producing some of the finest tools, weapons and gear for both noble and commoner alike. With fair prices, they have gained a good reputation as their forge is currently the largest in all of Hanaguro. Various other workshops and forges have been established, often done by apprentices who have been tutored by a Danjuro smith, just furthering their skill and expertise. Short said, one can find many products for both everyday use as luxury in the Omaya district - located in the middle of the Western side of Hanaguro. Another landmark is a large temple, dedicated to the Way of Fire in the Shigematsu district. There many monks are being educated and live there a pacifistic way of life, tending to the beautiful gardens. Every Spring, fifty monks are being requested to help aid to the gardens within the Tamiyo castle and island. Something that the monks have been doing without asking ever for a financial support or cover, seeing that the Tamiyo have done so already through the many decades. The western side of Hanaguro isn't, however, clean from controversy. While the quality of hygiene and security is average in many blocks, there are two blocks that are notorious for their 'particular aspect'. One of them is the Isyama District. Otherwise known as the 'Pink District', it is located on the northern side of the western part of Hanaguro. It is here where one can stumble into many streets of the district being lighted by pink light, from the various pink coloured paper lanterns. Many people who roam these streets are either living in the district, working or paying 'a visit' to the many establishments found in the Isyama district. As one could guess, it is where the majority of both small and 'cosy' brothels as the more larger infamous ones are located. Even though many shady figures seem to visit or inhabit the district, the crime rate is rather low for such an infamous district. While many good folk seem to stay away, there are frequent patrols of guards as even a post for the guards, who reside there during long watches or between patrols. Another district that has gained some bad attention is the Nish district. It is rather small but it is the home of many known criminals of the past. The crime rate here is higher as the inhabitants of the district enjoy less wealth than the average citizens of Hanaguro. While the city guard does patrol and work in conjunction with the police to try to keep the crime rate low, it is a place that seems to attract the worst and repulse most other folk, that don't want to become victim of being mugged or worse. It is even advised by citizens of Hanaguro to not even go near the Nishi district at night if you value your life and anything you have on person. The Eastern Side Entering the city of Hanaguro from the east will likely lead one to enter into the Uchino district. Popular for its many taverns, inns and other establishments who provide comfortable accommodations for weary merchants and travellers, one has to be careful about the price. While the residents aren't in any form or way malevolent, they have little trouble to trick a newcomer to pay above the usual price for a room. The Uhino district is also the home of various bazaars, that have various stores from all sizes, from stands to large shops, that are being operated by eager people to sell and praise their wares to bypassers. Many police and city watch patrol the Uhino district as it is known by the inhabitants that the Thieves guild is found somewhere in the district. Where? Nobody seems to be certain or willing to say where. Various times local authorities have planned and executed operations to take down the thieving syndicate but it always seems to resurface. The southern district of the eastern side of Hanaguro is the Sakakibara district. Here many warehouses are located that store both products that have been imported from the docks as being readied for export. The docks near the Sakakibara district are the largest of Hanaguro. It is also where the headquarters of the local police corps is located. The Tamiyo Island The island of Tamiyo is where the fortress of the Tamiyo dynasty is located. Though the foundation of the city was found on the small island located within the two large rivers, it would eventually become the base of administration and political influence of the Tamiyo. From the two main gates of the city, a broad street goes straight towards the fortified bridges that connect both sides to the inner island, instead of the small ferries who peddle people and their goods between the eastern and western side of the city. Approaching the fortified bridges won't give any difference. Both the western as the eastern entrance of the bridges are heavily guarded by both Tamiyo retainers as elite shinobi of the Valley. It is widely seen in the River province as an honour to guard the bridges. Once crossing the bridges, there are is the fortification of the fortress island. Steep, stout and stone walls are being manned by both Tamiyo retainers as Valley shinobi. Many towers make the fortress island have an intimidating presence on all those who pass it by with a ferry or gaze it from the western or eastern side. But should somebody have the privilege of passing one of the two gates, they will enter a place that seems tranquil and beautiful. Many gardens are being taken care by both servants as monks of the Way of Fire Temple. Between the gardens are the barracks of the local Tamiyo forces as various buildings offer workspace and some housing for the administrative personnel, who consider themselves honoured to be allowed to live in the rich and safe place. The castle of the Tamiyo dynasty is built and planned to impress with the usual Taika design but has various stout defences. Those with military expertise can see past the beauty to the sections of the complex where defenders can easily attack with ranged weaponry or other methods on any enemy storming the complex. The large castle is without any equal in the River province, providing some housing for esteemed servants and guards. An entire wing is dedicated to the guests that are invited to stay within the castle as various other facilities are found within the castle. Category:Empire of Akino Category:River Province Category:Tamiyo Dynasty